


She takes the world/I take the blame

by Cjanewright



Series: They were Fenris [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Sibling Incest, listen.... i'm not even close to sorry YOLO LMAO, struckercest - Freeform, takes place after season finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjanewright/pseuds/Cjanewright
Summary: It’s been over a year since vital members of the Mutant Underground were recruited by the Hellfire Club, including Andy Strucker. When a mission has an unexpected and violent surprise for the Hellfire Club, the Strucker siblings finally get to reunite.





	1. Chapter 1

_Please don’t leave me._

Her voice, those words, ran through his head over and over. In his sleep or his lurid daydreams, he would see that moment. He made his decision, if only they could have stayed together. It’s been over a year since he’d last seen her in person. If only they didn’t have to be on opposite sides of a war. Well, not exactly opposite sides. The Hellfire Club actively avoided the Mutant Underground and would even help them without their knowledge (per orders from the White Queen). They would sometimes see footage of the Mutant Underground on enemy cameras that Sage would quickly erase to help them cover their tracks. Polaris would get the same longing look on her face on seeing Marcos as Andy would get seeing Lauren.

The pencil sketched line after line, mindless to his hand or any kind of intention.

“‘Dear diary, my teen angst bullshit has a body count,’” Sophie (or was it Esme) mocked him. It pulled his attention to the front of the room. “Mind putting down the notebook and listening? Or is a plan to take down our next target not as interesting as a certain blonde mutant?”

“Stay out of my head,” he snarled.

Polaris sat amid the Frost sisters, looking like a rightful, nonchalant queen on her throne surrounded by her guard. Her gaze lifted to him momentarily before she looked away dismissively. Ever since they joined the Hellfire Club, she had become the truest iteration of her powerful potential and inherited her father’s royalty as The White Queen.

Andy had always respected Polaris and seeing her transform this way inspired deep reverence. Just the thought of a world that would try to squash this beautiful woman was enough to set his blood boiling. He recognized a similar transformation in himself. He felt free with these people. He embraced his newfound independence and destructive powers without shame. Confidence seeped from his skin. He’s always been tall, but he’s hit quite a growth spurt, gained a few more inches, and filled out better.

The room returned to their plotting as he glanced down at his sketch. He froze.

Lauren’s face stared up at him from his sketch. He quickly shut the notebook to avoid others’ prying eyes. He pretended to focus on the plan.

He wondered if he was sick, as he had many times before. Even before the fateful discovery of his powers, that day at the park when they first held hands planted a dark seed in him.

Did she miss him, like he missed her? He liked to fantasize so, especially late at night when he was pent up with anguish and yearning. He’s tried to blame it on feeling his most powerful with her, but he knew better. It was more than that. As amazing as it felt to combine their powers, he often craved her presence, her comfort, feeling one and in sync with her. He doesn’t know when he started touching himself to the thought of soft fair hair and lush pink lips, but since then, he hasn’t been able to stop. He’d more often than not wake up with a hardon or a wet patch after dreams of her.

How appropriate that he’d joined a group named after Hellfire.

“–Andy will break through the wall marked here at the inner perimeter, six-inch thick concrete. Then we go for the kill. No prisoners, no mercy.”

When did mercy ever live in this world anyway?

How laughable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I keep writing for these two. Not exactly a popular ship, but I love them so much. Go watch the video edits on youtube, ugh love them! 
> 
> Also, I would have written longer chapters but I’d rather have more chapters than longer ones. Figured it’s easier for people to read that way. 
> 
> Btw Andy has been aged up to 18, Lauren 20.


	2. Chapter 2

He screamed as he broke through, the world quaking around him from the force. Andy learned to hone his rage, living up to the lethal legacy of Von Strucker.

And the walls came tumbling down.

Through the rubble, he wondered if he was dreaming.

She stood there like an avenging angel in front of the whimpering leeches they were here to assassinate. Other Mutant Underground were there too, apparently prepared to defend these anti-mutant Congressmen.

How they knew of their plan or why they were here fell away to the sidelines. This was war and they couldn’t come in the way. The Hellfire moved forward collectively.

Mark launched himself at Lauren, ready to follow through on his threat from his initial encounter with her. Andy didn’t hesitate to side swipe him, throwing him to the side wall. He screamed, “Don’t touch her!”

She visibly faltered at that, but remained in fighting stance. Andy strode closer to her until they were scarcely a few feet apart. She appeared to take him in, measure the change in him since she last saw him. Around them chaos was exploding, but all they could see was each other.

Her voice carried to his ears as strong but hesitant, “You don’t have to do this. Andy, don’t make me fight you.”

He shrugged, ice in his eyes. “I’m not making you do anything. Get out of my way. I don’t want to hurt you.”

She hardened with resolve. “No.”

Their arms flew out simultaneously. They collided against each other, him pulling apart molecules and her pushing them together. His muscles trembled with the effort. Even the cement wall wasn’t this difficult, but of course, she was his match.

With a final scream, their forces exploded, sending everyone in the room spiraling through the air.

One by one, the mutants started to get to regain consciousness. When Andy got to his feet, he surveyed the area. Many of the Congressmen were killed on impact. Polaris glared at him while she lifted a single silver pen and shot it through the skulls of the remaining targets. 

She barked, “Let’s go. Sentinels will be here any second.”

He finally looked over at Lauren. She was still on the ground, heavily bleeding from a head wound. The color drained from his face. He scrambled over to her, checking for vitals. She was breathing shallowly. He picked his sister up and carried her with him for their escape.

On the disapproving look from Polaris, he tightened his grip. “I can’t leave her like this. I need to take care of her.”

She glanced over to a still-unconscious Marcos, longing flickering on her expression, and nodded. She was sympathetic to Andy's concern and clearly wished she could take Marcos too. _Soon_ , she silently promised her lover, soon they can reunite when she finally brings the world to its knees.

Their escape was smooth, but uncomfortably close, since moments later the Sentinels arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have made this longer but I decided to break it up into more chapters... anywho, hope you enjoy ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Back at their base, Andy examined her injury. He had agreed to tie his sister’s hands for caution and laid her on his bed. There was a profuse amount of blood but the wound itself was shallow enough not to require stitches. With the bleeding stopped, he paused to look at her face.

The roundness of her cheeks has sharpened, but everything else was still the same. Lauren was so beautiful, he’d missed her so fucking much, it hurt. She looked older, but time does that. He traced her cheek down to her lips.

He yanked his hand away, as if suddenly realizing what he was doing.

Andy pulled away from her side and hurried out his room without looking back. His heart jumped when one of the Three-In-One was there waiting for him.

A smirk on her face, she leaned into him. “It’s really sweet, what you’re doing. Taking care of your sister. It’s really brotherly.”

Her hand reached up to caress his face in mirror of how he’d done so seconds earlier. Her manicured finger trailing down his cheek and stopping at his lips. Rage filled him to the brim and he grabbed her arm. She gave a thick, sugary laugh.

“Whichever one you are, you have no fucking right to spy on me or read my mind,” he quietly hissed.

“Esme. And I wonder if you’ve thought about the consequences. Maybe the horrified looks from your parents, from Lorna, hm, and from the whole big wide world?” she arched a brow, leaning in until she was close enough he could feel her breath on his skin. Her tongue flickered over her lips. “I could offer a better solution. You’ve grown up pretty nicely and _you should kiss me_.”

The tell-tale dark blue glowed in her eyes. Andy was compelled to lean down and press his lips to hers. The kiss lasted longer than he wanted it to, turning wet and heated. Just when he was finally starting to get into it, she broke the kiss with a slight panting. “See how nice that was?”

He pushed her against the wall, moved close to her face, and darkly warned, “Never do that again.”

Her hands slid up his defined chest. She giggled, “This is such a turn on. Who knew you had it in you, Andrew Von Strucker? Oh wait, I did.”

“I won’t sleep with you.”

“But you have such a hard on for Lauren?”

His eyes narrowed. He was starting to fully understand what kind of slippery snake Three-In-One was. Andy stepped away from her. “Leave me alone or you’ll regret it.”

“I’ll try not to take that personally,” she said in a sickly-sweet tone that promised retaliation, before storming off.

Great. He’s really pissed off Three-In-One now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *keeps drinking this tea*


	4. Chapter 4

When Lauren eventually roused, he was there by her side. His notebook in hand, he had been mid-sketch but set that down. She squinted up at him. “Andy?”

A smile floated across his face. “You’ve been out a while. Guess you needed your beauty sleep.”

She rolled her eyes and lay back against the pillows. “Shut up.” Peeking through her lashes, she sighed, “You didn’t have to knock me out.”

“You didn’t have to go up against me.”

She quietly groaned, “You didn’t give me a choice. Every time you kill people, you give them more reason to fear and hate us. You need to stop.”

“No, we get rid of our enemies and show them the rest their place in the world.”

“Their place? Below us?”

He frowned. “Yeah. Below us.”

“Like mom and dad?”

He scowled further, “I don’t mean it like that. We’re just trying to make them stop hunting and caging us like monsters. **_They’re_** the monsters. Those Congressmen had what’s coming. Aren’t you sick of feeling like it’s illegal to exist?”

“Not like this, Andy. Not like this.”

He shot up, visibly shaking with anger. “Look, I’m not arguing with you anymore. I’ll take you back to mom and dad now.”

“Fine! Can you at least untie me? This is kind of insulting.” She tugged at her tightly bound hands.

He didn’t see the harm, plus in his anger he didn’t care about disobeying orders. He started tugging at the ropes, breaking them apart. In his efforts, his hand accidentally grasped hers. The thrill of power shot up his arm and into his spine. Her eyes widened like they had every other time their powers joined.

He jerked his hand away, dimming the glowing electricity. She stared up at him with miserable longing. Her bottom lip trembled with words she didn’t dare say. Her slim fingers twitched at him, asking for what she couldn’t verbalize. _Too long,_ _it’sbeentoolongpleasepleasetouchme_. His eyes boring into hers, he reached down to interlock their hands again.

Everything glowed white and came alive around them. There was a high-pitched squealing through their ears like rapidly building air pressure, promising a spectacular explosion at any given moment. They grew calm, at peace, **whole**. Young gods of the same spirit, with the unquestionable power to destroy everything and everyone. They stayed that way for an immeasurable amount of time before they let go simultaneously. Any further and they would have been tempted to unleash that power.

Andy threw his arms around Lauren. “Please, stay. Don’t go back. We can do so much together. And I…”

She gently wrapped her arms around him, eyes closed. “I miss you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where is this going?? I don't even know. I'd originally intended for it to be only a couple of chapters but it's coming out longer than I intended. I think I'm kinda writing how I wish S2 will go L O L


	5. Chapter 5

The two of them strolled toward the main control room. Well, it was more like Andy led the way and Lauren trailed after him, keeping close like an apprehensive child. Lauren took in the sheer opulence of the Hellfire base with wonder. It’s been so long since she’d experienced any kind of luxury that she felt lost. It was a far cry from the desperate poverty of the Underground. She wondered who financed all this but has yet to ask Andy for fear of the answer. This could all very well be funded on blood money and she wanted to enjoy it for a little longer.

He stopped in front of a door that opened upon thumb print recognition. Inside was a large network of computers and a giant screen in the center, almost like how she imagined an FBI base would look like. Sage was at one station clicking away at the speed of light, while Polaris and the Three-In-One seemed in deep talks. They all stopped to look at the Struckers.

On seeing an untied Lauren, Polaris frowned. Andy stepped in front of his sister, partially blocking her from view and silently taking responsibility. “She’s going to be around.”

Polaris shook her head, “She’ll get in our way, leak information to the Underground. I let you bring her here but she’s not staying.”

Lauren gently pushed Andy to the side. “I don’t like what you’re doing but I’m staying with Andy. I’m loyal to him and I wouldn’t do anything to put him in danger.”

Three-in-One saw the opportunity. Sophie started with a sharp smirk on her face, “Well, I think that’s-”

“-a **great** idea. Why have one when-”

All three spoke in harmonizing unison, “-we can have _all_ of Fenris.”

“It’s only right for you two-”

“-to be together. But we can’t have-”

In snarky unison, “-dead weight.”

“You need to prove you really want to be here or-”

“-you can see yourself out.”

Lauren didn’t hesitate. “Fine.”

The Three-in-One could read the younger mutant without any effort. She thought she could pull Andy over to her side before she had to get her hands dirty. She’s very wrong, but it’s cute that she thought she could.

Polaris paused for a long minute before waving her hand dismissively, as if to say she’ll allow it.

Three-in-One smiles victoriously and gave a little wave goodbye. “We’ll call you when we have the next target.”

“In the meantime, we’ll be keeping a-”

“- _very_ -”

“-close watch on you.”

The siblings glanced at each other before deciding to take their leave. The Queen approved and that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is a lot more exciting, prepare yourselves


	6. Chapter 6

 “Come on, this is really cool,” a grinning Andy gestured to a different part the vast mansion, half jogging in his excitement.

Lauren got caught up in his endearing eagerness that she was almost racing him. Their feet pounded against the chrome floors as they ran side by side. He finally grabbed her arm and pulled her to a large, double door room.

His grey blue eyes glimmered. “This is gonna blow your mind.” He tugged her inside to the center of the room. “I’ve been dying to show you since I first saw it.”

She twirled around slowly, lips falling open. The enormous room was glimmering chromium with walls structured from advanced, whirling technology. It made their time training with rocks seem downright laughable. She quietly asked, “What is this?”

“The Simulator Room.”

On cue, the room shuttered into pitch black darkness.

Suddenly, they were in the middle of an apocalyptic scene. A volcano erupted in the background but… something was wrong. It didn’t look like a normal volcano, not with the green, toxic ooze that flowed from it. In fact, this entire environment seemed extraterrestrial. The ground was a deep red-brown soil that seemed more like blood soaked mud than anything else. The air itself was thicker, more difficult to breathe from.

“Heads up!” Andy pushed her to the ground.

She followed the path of a blast that hit where she’d been standing. Her gaze followed to the point of origin. In the distance she saw… a creature of some kind. It couldn’t be a mutant. It wasn’t even humanoid. It looked like a polymorphism of giant bug-slug. A light glowed from its weapon and another blast of green energy came hurtling at her.

She screamed and threw her arms up to form one of her globular cluster shields. It hit her shield with destructive force. Meanwhile, Andy was surrounded by a pack of massive, hissing honey badger creatures. He struck his arms out, sending all of them to the ground and some of them into the green, corrosive lava. Those that hit the molten screeched as they dissolved.

“Andy!” she shrieked, forming a shield behind him and protecting him from a green blast.

She scrambled to his side. “What the hell is this? Is it real?”

His lips curled into a dark smile. “It’s real enough to kill us.” He’d seen footage of that happening to another mutant as warning.

BAM, another blast hit her shield, startling her. The blasts seemed to rain down on them from all directions. “How do you make it stop?”

“You win.” He put his hand out as one of the honey badger creatures launched toward them. Its large teeth and claws threated murder but he smoothly tore the creature in half. Blood and guts splattered them.

She almost puked at the gore. Noticing her reaction, he took hold of her hand. Their eyes connected and all other sound muffled. He gently urged her, “Focus.”

They melted into each other, power and soul conjoining. A blinding white light enveloped them, pressure building and spiraling into uncontrollable levels. They could **see** and **feel** everything, senses expanded out for miles. They tuned to their targets.

It was all consumed.

When their light died down, all that was left was a leveled empty landscape. Even the volcano was flattened into a large pool of corrosive lava. Hands still locked together, the siblings looked back at one another. The air crackled from excess chaotic energy. They stared with the hopes that the other felt just as amazing after that.

A clapping interrupted their little bubble of reality and their hands quickly let go. The simulation shut down, returning to chromium.

The well-dressed man walked toward them with evident pride. “Well done, kids. Very excellent. Your great-grandparents would be proud. I’m glad I had the opportunity to witness the infamous Fenris.”

“We’re not-” Lauren started but the man ignored her.

“I wanted to invite our newest member to dinner myself.” He held his hand out for a handshake. “Please, call me William.”

She hesitantly accepted his hand at Andy’s curt nod. William smiled but it was disturbingly cold. He continued, “Allow me to escort you.”

Well, dinner always sounds nice.


	7. Chapter 7

William turned out to be the multi-billionaire mutant responsible for all of this. The shaved, handsome and eloquent older man was admittedly charming in the way he explained portfolios, stocks, and finances. At the very least, Lauren was charmed against her better judgment.

Even with the lavish dining hall, it was this man at the head of the table that brought the sense of civil demeanors that seemed to affect the whole room. They all minded their manners and ate with some delicacy. Sage was equally engaged in his conversation, seemingly more charmed than Lauren. The other members of the Hellfire club had their own scattered murmurs. Polaris sat the other end of the table, ignoring all the other conversations. She watched her phone with total focus and sounds of a cooing baby drifted from it. 

William switched topics, focus settling on Lauren. “I want to reiterate how pleased we are you could join us, Lauren. I have already arranged for you to have a bedroom in the East wing.”

The blonde considered that for a second before shaking her head, “I’d rather stay with Andy. We’ve always shared a room.”

The man seemed somehow pleased with that. “From my understanding, your predecessors were the same. Completely inseparable. Well, your brother has made excellent strides with his abilities here and I expect you will do the same, especially together. Please feel free to make use of the simulator room as much as you’d like.”

She glanced at Andy. “I heard a mutant died in there…”

The well-dressed man nodded slowly. “Unfortunately, it had been an early recruit. He had brilliant pyrokinetic manipulation ability but he had quite an arrogant streak. He hadn’t heeded the precautions.”

She shook her head, “That’s terrible. How is it possible that a simulation could be so real? It didn’t even look like Earth.”

Sage cut in before William had a chance. “It wasn’t Earth. The simulator mimics other intergalactic worlds. The system has a total of 2,874 known worlds that it switches between on random. When I say it mimics, I mean it copies everything down to the last recorded detail and projects using molecular and chemical manipulation. The technology is at least a hundred years more advanced than what’s accessible to the general public now. I still suspect it’s from the future.” Her explanation was heated and impassioned enough that it almost seemed sexual.

William laughed with surprisingly genuine warmth. He appraised Sage like _she_ was the meal. He put his hands up as if to say he had no tricks up his sleeve. “You are always a treat, Sage. I promise you, if we had a time traveler, mutants wouldn’t be living in this current situation. However, I highly encourage you to develop such technology.”

She begrudgingly accepted that response with a knowing smile. It was a weird moment where it dawned on Lauren that they might be sleeping with each other. Well, given all the time that’s passed since all of them left the Underground, it’s certainly possible.

William picked up his glass of red wine and swirled it. “Lauren, I want you to know that if you are ever in need of something, do not hesitate to ask.”

Lauren shifted in her seat before politely declining, “Thank you but I’m ok.”

William smiled and this time, it felt cold. “Consider it an open-ended offer.”

She nodded before spearing a steamed broccoli on her plate. It was honestly the best meal she’d had in years. She didn’t want to ruin the atmosphere, but felt compelled to ask. “What happens now that the Congressmen are dead?”

The man’s smile sharped into one that a cat gives a cornered mouse. All he answered with was one word.

“Negotiations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *facepalm* I somehow, with absolutely 0 intention, ended up shipping William and Sage. wtf, how did this happen...?  
> anyway hope you enjoyed


	8. Chapter 8

“Dear mom and dad, I’m with Andy. We’re ok. Love, Lauren.” Short, sweet, and the siblings even included a selfie. In taking it, she realized that though Andy had always been taller, now he towered over her.

Sage sent the digital message to the Underground and went back to monitoring multiple government meetings. She sent them off with reassurance, “I’ll let you guys know if I pick up anything. So far, it’s all political and bureaucratic bullshit.”

It was pretty late.

Someone already added a second bed into Andy’s room. The two beds were only a foot apart. She reached out to rub the sheet between her fingers. It felt like 400 count Egyptian cotton. This level of luxury tickled something in her, a remnant of an old life where she was a spoiled princess with daddy’s money and mommy’s beauty. Discovering she was a mutant was a harsh and fast reality check.

A small smile on her face, she asked without looking up, “God, remember when I was a brat? That girl would love all this.”

Andy grinned, “ _Was_?”

“You know, when I used to whine that I wanted a newer, nicer car or that Cindy Durant didn’t deserve to be homecoming queen because she had a gap between her front teeth?” A giggle bubbled in her throat.

“Or when you’d FaceTime your asshole boyfriend to ask if your outfit was cute.”

She let out a surprised laugh, shaking her head. “Oh my god… what was his name again? Jack?”

Andy made a sound of annoyance. “I remember you liked to suck his face.”

She shrugged, glancing away. Her hand tugged at her shirt. “I probably need new clothes. At least, something to sleep in.”

“You can borrow from my stuff.” He loosely gestured at the closet.

She opened it to find a lot of darker shades. She grabbed a random t-shirt and strolled into the connecting bathroom to change. When she emerged, Andy was already in bed. He glanced up, full stopped, and the expression on his face flooded with some dark immutable emotion.

She frowned and looked down at herself. The simple grey t-shirt reached just below her panty line so it’s not like he was being subjected to something immoral. She had no clue what he was struggling with.

He dragged his eyes away from her and back to his sketchbook. She carried on, slipping into her bed and turning to face him.

“What are you drawing?”

“Nothing.”

“You don’t want to show me?”

“It’s just junk. Vent here instead of lashing out.”

That silenced her. She knew he had issues with anger and control. She wondered if he managed any kind of healthy outlet with this.

“Hey, Andy.”

He’s still not looking at her. “Yeah?”

“I missed you.” Her voice was so quiet but it hit him loud.

He paused to look over at her. He was robbed of all barrier and felt immensely vulnerable to her, just then. “I missed you too.”

“Night.”

He didn’t respond. This may not end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands together* everything's about to go to shit bwahahaha


	9. Chapter 9

They knew it was a trap. They thought they could handle it. They were wrong. They were terribly wrong.

‘ _Negotiations’_ brought them to a meeting with select government representatives who wanted to broker peace in person. The location was agreed upon as populated so neither side would have any kind of advantage. They were to meet in a public square in the heart of downtown Atlanta.  The Hellfire club anticipated it was a set up despite the possible innocent casualties but with all their combined powers and strengths, they thought they had the upper hand. Lauren and Andy stood close, hands brushing against one another’s as they remained vigilant.

Sage monitored everything through various public cameras, as she was sure Sentinel Services did the same. Her fingers twitched with anticipation, ready to shut the agency’s screens off at a moment’s notice. She’ll allow them vision for now, or they would abort this meeting altogether. She spoke into everyone’s microphones, “Suits, four of them, 10 o’clock, 700 yards away but headed toward you. Four snipers set up shop eight skyscrapers away, each on separate buildings. Phoebe, Sophie, get behind them. Five unmarked SWAT vans are waiting around every corner. Law enforcement issued silent high alert and any one of the pedestrians could be an unmarked cop.”

William stood behind her, watching all the screens. The tension rolled off him. While normally he wouldn’t get involved in missions, this was high stakes. High risk, high reward. He didn’t take his eyes from the largest screen as he asked, “Did you get anything from the wire taps beforehand?”

She muted her mic to answer, “No. I had a feeling they wouldn’t work. Those kinds of buildings always have signal blocking material in the walls specific to stop eavesdroppers.”

“What are our odds?”

“There’s too many unknown and new factors to accurately compute but I estimate a 78% possibility of success based on past missions.”

Nodding, he ran his index finger over the back of her neck. Her lashes fluttered momentarily. His face remained stony but the gesture made it obvious how much he valued Sage as an asset (and otherwise).

The four men approached Polaris, the known leader, the Queen. The rest of the Hellfire were tense with anticipation. Esme was positioned behind Polaris, ready to alert them of any ill-intentions. One of the federal representatives started, “What are your terms?”

Polaris almost laughed. “Simple. Mutants given basic human rights. Sentinel services shut down. Mutants in Congress, the Senate, and other positions of power to protect mutants everywhere. And the Hellfire Club will be there every step of the way to make sure it all gets done right.”

“Those are hard conditions.”

“What can I say? It’s a hard life. No one’s safe.” Her open threat made the suits visibly uncomfortable.

“You have to know we can’t agree to that.”

She raised a brow. “Do you really want to see how far we can go? You’d be amazed. The whole world would.”

He slowly gestured to the suitcase. “We have Presidential approved contracts, providing immunity to you and your party if you would step down.”

Esme nodded, indicating that the man was telling the truth. Polaris laughed this time. “Not good enough.”

“The immunity would extend to your child.”

Polaris paused, contemplating the offer. Lauren wouldn’t blame her if she took it. It was an offer that any mother would be tempted to accept. A scowl twisted her beautiful, pale face. “Now that we have you all by the balls, you dare to try to use my baby as leverage to make us go away? Fuck you.” Green magnetism ghosted over her arms. “Try again.”

Esme sensed a dark thought from the crowd. _We don’t negotiate with terrorists_. She opened her mouth to scream but it was too late.

An explosion went off.

Andy opened his eyes. He winced at the unbelievable pain ebbing from his ribs. A loud ringing deafened him but he saw Agent Turner standing over an unconscious Esme. The man’s lips moved and in the same heartbeat, he fired. Andy yelled, “ ** _No!_** ” Her sisters’ anguished screams echoed in his deaf ears. Hands reaching out, he cried out as he tore the man apart. Blood and guts sprayed everywhere.

He struggled to get to his feet but he frantically searched for his sister in the chaotic mess. The crowd’s mass hysteria slowly pierced through the ringing. He saw the four men in bloodied pools, Polaris seemed injured on an equally terrifying level, and… “Lauren! _Lauren!_ ” He scrambled, tripping over himself, to get to her. He gathered her into his arms. Horrific burns marked her body from abdomen to neck. She wasn’t breathing. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he shook her. His voice cracked with vulnerability, “Lauren, wake up. Please. Don’t leave me.”

Screams clawed from his throat, growing louder and louder from his rage and pain. He lost any shred control he had. White light burst from them, but he couldn’t feel her. His consciousness was alone as the power of Fenris came alive. She was dead and nothing else mattered. He was going to destroy the entire city.

Fade shimmered into visibility as the older man grabbed Andy and dragged him away from his sister. The earth shook as Andy continued his inarticulate screaming but his link to Fenris was broken. The SWAT was held back by the surviving Frost sisters. A few other mutants swooped in to collect… the remains.

 _Sleep_ , he heard Sophie’s whisper in his head, and his vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea mate, get fucked :)   
> ps: not sorry


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that since I'd set the story to over a year after the end of S1, then Polaris would have already had her baby lol. That's the only thing I went back and fixed.

_Laurenlaurenlaurenlauren_

The images flashed one after another, flickering back and forth, melting into one long montage. A small blonde child jumping onto the couch happily crying out, “I’m the Phoenix!” His older sister said it with such conviction, that he absolutely believed it. She was the Phoenix and she was in charge of the whole wide world. The girl extended her tiny hand out to him. Her baby blues looked cartoonishly large on her cherub-like face. “You can be Wolverine, Andy!”

“Don’t be scared!” her voice morphed from a high-pitched 7-year old to a 12-year old’s. She smiled, shiny braces on display, as she pulled him into the pool. He hated the water but he wanted to be brave for her. All he saw was her face as she promised, “I can teach you this.”

“I can teach you this too,” she promised, older now. Their powers, the vending machine. Probably should have been more careful.

His mom yelled at him, of course, he was to blame. He always was.

“Andy, how could you hurt your sister!” their mom shouted at the 5-year old boy. Lauren had fallen as they played and bruised her arm. “No more rough housing!”

The little girl wept, her other hand clinging to Andy’s arm. She begged, “No mommy, we have to fight the bad guys.” She turned to face Andy, beseeching him, “We have to save everyone.”

“Ready?” she asked, apprehension thick as she stared at the skateboard. The second she got on it, she started to fall. He reached out to catch her. That’s the day the world changed. The first time he felt an undeniable, cosmic connection to her.

It all melted away until there was just her. Just Lauren.

_“Please don’t leave me.”_

He woke up crying. The tears flooded his hazel eyes, forcing him doubt his reality. Sage was at his bedside, head bowed. He was afraid to ask. “Lauren?”

Sage flinched, caught unguarded. Sympathy masked her face at his sad state. “She’s stable but in critical condition.”

The IV in his arm nearly ripped out from how fast he leapt out of bed. Black stars marred his vision momentarily. “Where is she?”

“Slow down. You had two broken ribs and internal bleeding. You should rest more before-”

“Thanks, but I’m going AMA.” With blatant disregard, he tugged out the IV and headed out the room. Sage made a disgruntled sound before following him. He stormed down the hall with determined fury, checking every room along the way.

One room made him stop.

Polaris…

An endotracheal tube reached down her throat, keeping her lungs moving. She had been closest to the blast. It was a miracle she was alive. Her baby son was likely unaware of his mother’s state and still with the caretakers. It was difficult to see her like this but he knew the steel woman would pull through on sheer stubbornness alone.

He glanced back at Sage who wiped away a stray tear. He kept going until he found his sister.

His heart squeezed in pain. He almost crumbled to the floor, but pushed forward.

His sister was wrapped in full body bandages, hooked to numerous machines and IV drips. He could only be grateful that she was able to breathe on her own. He reached out to gently push her pale blonde locks from her cheeks.

The door closed and he knew Sage had left to give him privacy.

He knelt to be on level with her. He softly grasped one of her hands and whispered close to her ear, “You’re still here. I thought you were… you just gotta wake up, now. Please, Lauren.”

No response. For the longest time, he simply stared at her with expectation.

He wasn’t sure what he expected. _Something_ , he wanted something. He wanted her to open her eyes and laugh at how dumb he looked crying, just as long as she did.

He leaned in, pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek. He paused there, hovering, before he couldn’t deny it anymore. He pressed his lips to hers, a soft gesture to convey his feelings. It was brief, hardly more than what could be deemed inappropriate between siblings, but it was there.

Love where it wasn’t supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway, here's wonderwall. hope you guys enjoyed this B)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n54ctkcgYSY


	11. Chapter 11

Reeva Page, Inner Circle, took swift control of Hellfire Club following the incapacitation of Polaris. That’s when things went to shit.

Andy wasn’t afraid of collateral damage, especially when they had it coming. But this... felt wrong.

Reeva’s words echoed in his head from earlier. We need fresh blood. With everything that’s happened, what we will be up against, we need an army.

Recruitment mission. But these were just kids. He was at least in high school when shit hit the fan. This group was talented enough to go on a robbery sting but sloppy enough to be on police radar. They were middle schoolers at best and all with the same story: once their powers came out, they were abandoned by their parents. These kids were alone and vulnerable. They need people like the Underground to care for them, not to be militantly trained. His gut twisted in unease as he stared into the face of a scared child looking desperately for guidance.

He grabbed Phoebe’s arm and whispered, “I didn’t think this is what Reeva had in mind.”

“It’s better they start off younger. Besides, imagine the PR outrage if a Sentinel hurts a kid. It’s always bad press for them.”

His lips twisted down. “You’d risk their lives for bad PR?”

“If we had no choice? If they were our last line?” She lifted a delicate brow as if the answer was obvious. “Yes.” She tilted her head to look up at him. “Wouldn’t you? Think of everyone we lost already.”

“That’s exactly why -” the alleyway shook as his anger bubbled. He took a calming breath. “No. I’m not doing it. We’re not taking them.”

“You seem to be under the very incorrect impression I take any kind of orders from you.” Her eyes flashed sapphire in warning, like a snake rattle. “I don’t, Andrew Von Strucker.” As she spat his name, she yanked her arm from his grip.

He leaned in to quietly remind her, “I killed Tucker for you. I tore him apart for you.”

Phoebe glanced to Sophie at the distance. He could tell they were having a telepathic conversation. Finally, Phoebe relented, “Fine. We’ll spin the outcome to Reeva. Never ask anything of us again.”

At that, Sophie herded the children away. Andy started, “Wait -”

Phoebe cut him off, “We’re sending them to the Underground. We’re directing them to their nearest drop point.” Preceding his question, she whispered in his mind, _Telepath, remember?_

A little smile tugged at his face.

She glanced away. “You need to check yourself. We’re at war. We can’t afford to coddle anyone. If we need more recruits, we’re going to get them one way or another.”

He was silent as she walked past him, the soft clicks of her heels against the cement echoing through the alley. His lips pursed with displeasure.

Instead of following her, he moved forward. He had an idea.

 

He scouted several places for over the next few days. There were small pockets of mutants all over. Most wanted to live as close to normal lives under the radar. A handful either had physical mutant manifestations or thirsted for more. While Andy didn’t have the slick, silver tongue of the Frosts, his gruff honestly was likable and won some over. It took time to foster that trust but all he had was time to kill.

Every day he held Lauren’s hand, waiting for a response and every day he was disappointed.

Andy stirred the drink in his hand. The mutant sitting on the stool beside him continued to express his doubts about the Hellfire Club.

“Look, I like what you guys stand for, but I got kids to feed.”

“Are your kids mutants?”

The older man frowned. “Doesn’t matter.”

Andy paused before replying, “When I was a freshman in high school, my powers came out and destroyed half the school. I was getting bullied at the time and I just... exploded. Sentinels came knocking at my house to take me. Would have gotten me too if it wasn’t for my sister. They don’t care who or how old someone is. The things I’ve seen them do...”

Ice crystallized across the wooden countertop as the other mutant grimaced.

Suddenly a beer bottle hit Andy in the back. He cried out when he felt the glass shards pierce him.

“Hey, mutie! I’ve seen you on TV. We just wanna talk.”

Andy left from the stool to find a group of six threatening, disheveled, and armed men. The entire bar stopped to watch. The other mutant had scrambled away at the first sign of trouble. He raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Just leave me alone. Turn around before you get hurt,” he calmly announced.

The click of a gun behind him made him glance back. The bartender had a gun pointed at his head. He glanced around the bar full of innocent people. Well, shit. He was surrounded.

Could he destroy a bar faster than the time it would take a bullet to blow his brains out? No, no he cannot.

He kept his arms raised as three of the men came at him with a variety of switchblades and broken bottles. For the first time, he had the depressing thought that he might get killed by a bunch of hicks.

Just when he was about to get gutted, his body was surrounded by a shield of bubbles.

“Andy!”

His eyes widened with disbelief. A wide grin split his face. The bartender turned the gun on her, but Andy swung his arm out, sending the man into the air. The remaining men rushed towards her. She had her shield up, allowing Andy to knock them down with a single sweep.

Andy wasted no time in running to her. The moment her bubbles dissipated, he pulled her into a bone-crushing tight hug. He buried his face into her hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She smiled but reluctantly pulled away. “But we need to get out of here.”

On cue, they heard sirens blared and slipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t proofread or anything but yeah let me know what you think:)


	12. Chapter 12

“Ow!” his entire body flinched away.

“Sorry,” she gently squeezed his bare shoulder. They sat on the bed, with Lauren hovering behind him. “There’s at least ten little pieces all over your back. That guy had good aim.”

“Just make it fast,” he sighed. As she set to work, there was a brief silence before he asked, “Were you alone? When you woke up?”

“Yeah, but then I found Sage. She helped me find you. I’m glad I got there in time,” she dabbed away at the blood dripping down his back, “I was kind of disoriented at first. I can’t believe I was out for two weeks.”

“I was scared you-” he grunted in pain as she pulled a particularly deep piece out, “that you weren’t going to wake up.”

“When that bomb went off, I didn’t think I would either… and when I woke up…” she trailed off, grief laced in her silence.

“When you woke up?” his voice was strained with pain, but he wanted to know what she left unsaid.

“It’s nothing, Andy,” her tone brightening, she said, “That was the last one.” Lauren picked up the rubbing alcohol and splashed his back with it. He cried out in agony and she had to bite back a laugh at his exaggerated reaction. His sister assured him, “Now is the easy part.”

She started to soothe bandages over the wounds, one at a time. As she did so, her fingertips slid over the unmarred portions of his skin. She couldn’t help but notice the well-defined muscles in his back when all she remembered was that lanky, quiet kid he used to be. He shivered at her lingering touch. It dawned on her that she was absent-mindedly caressing his back without reason.

As she withdrew, Andy turned around. “What were you going to say?”

Her bottom lip caught by her teeth as she squeezed her eyes closed. “It’s stupid. It’s superficial. Sage said I was lucky. I came in with severe burns. I should be grateful.”

“What are you talking about?” he could tell she was fighting tears.

“I was lucky they had advanced treatments, or it could have looked so much worse.” Taking a shuddering breath, she slowly unzipped her top. It revealed blotchy and light pink skin extending from the base of her throat down to her abdomen. The visible scars of healed burns blended with her golden, tanned skin. She couldn’t look at him as she showed him. In a small voice, she said, “It’s so ugly.”

“Does it hurt?”

She shook her head.

He nodded then, inch by measured inch, leaned in carefully. At this proximity, gazing into the face of heavenly carved beauty, he felt calm resolve. He locked eyes with hers before he placed a kiss to her collarbone. Her breath caught. He repeated the gentle action with languid purpose. He whispered, “You could never be ugly.”

Her fingers curled into the sheets. She sounded breathless, “I must be shell shocked.”

Absently, he nodded, “Me too.”

Her voice came off light and pleading, “ _Andy_ ,” but he couldn’t tell what exactly she wanted.

“Lauren, I…” instead of finishing that sentence, his hand found hers. A glow lit the room as they joined. That familiar power surge coursing through their veins while they came to the undeniable conclusion presented: no one would ever understand them like they did each other. 

The air thickened with chaotic and live energy from their connection, as it always did. Their hair fluttered around their faces in the charged static surge. Mint green eyes stared into hazel ones, the rest of the world disappearing around them in blinding white light. 

They met in the center, their lips politely, softly introducing themselves to one another. The light faded away as they finally touched like how they were destined to, two halves making whole. His hand cupped her face to pull her closer for a deeper kiss. Their lips parted, moving against one another in delicious friction. The air exchanged between their lungs, push and pull. His thumb brushed over her cheekbone as her hands found his shoulders. It felt good. _It felt so damn good._

Her eyes opened, a mix of awe, confusion, and lust clouding them. Andy was sharply afraid that she would snap out of it and decide to leave him. He was afraid she’d hate him for these taboo feelings. Instead, she asked, “Where did you learn to kiss like that?” For all the lips she’s kissed until now, Andy’s sweet, pouty ones were distinctly her favorite. It never feels like this. She could kiss his lips forever.

The Frost sisters flashed through his head. “I’ve been pretty popular here.”

A little laugh and she returned to his lips. She drank deep from them, her body growing warm from the inside out. Lauren shifted until she straddled his lap. She shrugged off her open shirt. Since he already had his shirt off and she was left in only a bra, the press of skin on skin sent shivers through them. In this position, she was finally on level with him despite the drastic height difference.

He interrupted, and she almost didn’t forgive him for it. He looked at her with hope. “Lauren,” his voice was thick with naked vulnerability, “I love you.”

That both broke and built her heart. She pressed her lips in assurance and spoke into his mouth, “I love you too.”

He returned her kisses until they finally needed to surface for air. He pressed kisses down the column of her neck before stopping to bite and suck. Her nails dug into his shoulder as she gasped his name. He continued his path downward until he reached the top of her bra. With surprising ease, he unhooked and removed the obstruction. Though the skin surrounding them was blended with scars, her large breasts were relatively unscathed. He brushed a thumb over one of her erect nipples and she arched her back, pushing forward into his hand. Sensitive.

He bent his head, kissing the space between her breasts before he kissed his way to one of her nipples. Her reactions were priceless. The breathy noises she made, the way her hips rubbed against his, it was all escalating fast. He pushed her down onto her back to have the freedom to go lower, but she kept her legs wrapped around him and in place. The way she ground into him had all the blood rushing into his cock.

She whispered into his ear, “Have you ever thought about it before? Me, like this?” For emphasis, she rolled her hips up into his.

He groaned, vision swimming for a second. He slipped a hand between them and into her underwear. “Have you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she admitted, but it sounded more like a plea. She was already wet and wasted no time in kicking off her pants. He carefully dragged a finger up and down her outer lips. A desperate cry left her lips when he ghosted a circle over her clit.

He experimented with touching her every way he could think and made note of what made her voice jump up a couple octaves. He cupped her and slid his middle finger into her. Knuckle deep, he rubbed against a particularly spongy area. She nearly jumped. “Please, Andy, _please_.” That was it. He continued that and added teasing her clit with his thumb. She came violently, full body shudders that mimicked her inner walls.

She didn’t bother to catch her breath as she came down. The incessant way she undid his jeans and pushed down on them was clear enough. Once any remaining barrier was out of the way, he slid his hands down her inner thighs. His cock slid against her and both of their eyes rolled back. He positioned himself. His forehead pressed to hers, his warm breath fanning against her face, he repeated, “I love you.”

This time, she grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers. “I love you too. Always.”

He pushed forward, she pushed up and they joined together. The feeling of wholeness filled them both, incanting how right this was for them. He picked up speed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to last long. It felt too good and the _O_ face she was making was better than anything he could have imagined. Her pretty, thick lips were red with abuse, her cheeks flushed, her golden hair fanned around her, all in all unfairly beautiful. He had to close his eyes to keep from coming too fast. His face buried into the curve of her neck. He kissed her worshipfully as he continued to thrust.

He could tell she was getting close by how she squeezed tighter around his cock. Her hand on his should slid down to his side and she accidently grabbed at one of the wounds on his back. He froze and cried out. The shock of pain that shot down his spine had him lose control. They came in synch, her walls convulsing around him and prolonging the heated, perfect, blinding moment.

They were still shuddering, recovering, when he wrapped his arms around her. They shared more kisses that melted into one long one. Sweat and fluids stuck to them, making it unbearably hot but neither one was willing to move. His finger drew lazy shapes below her belly button.

She pulled her face an inch away to look at him. “I’ve never felt like this before.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead in silent agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing. Now go take a shower.


	13. Chapter 13

Andy was scared to open his eyes.

Last night seems like more of a dream than anything that could happen in this realm of reality, but it had surpassed his dreams. He had made love to the girl that he was in love with. The girl that shook him body and soul. The girl he was intertwined with in every way.

But that girl was his sister. She had the same blood coursing through her veins. She was his polar opposite being bright, strong, and loved. She might wake up and in the new light realize the horrific sin of what they’d committed.

“I know you’re awake.”

He tensed before slowing opening his eyes. She lay on his arm, staring up at him with those large, serious eyes. With the sun kissing her face, she was every bit the beautiful girl that he’d admired his entire life. They were silent for a long time, waiting for the other to speak first.

He crumbled quietly under the tension, “I’m sorry. It’s my fault.”

Her face fell with disappointment. She leaned up to grasp him with both hands and pull him closer until all he could see was her.

“Listen, I’ll always love you so be honest with me. Do you want me?”

His voice broke at the end, “More than anything.”

“Then you have me, ok? You’ll always have me,” she kissed him, lingering on his lips long enough to prove she wanted him as much as he did her. She lay her head back down onto his shoulder and snuggled closer. “When did it start for you?”

“That day in the park.”

“Me too.”

“You were just my annoying, perfect sister and then…”

She understood. The first time they connected that way shook her world. She’d gone boyfriend to boyfriend and focused on normal life to ignore the way she felt that day. It probably would have worked too, if normal life hadn’t been taken away for them.

“Andy, I’ve seen what they’ve been doing here. We can’t stay. I wanted to, for you, but this is wrong.”

He shook his head. “I can’t go back to the Underground. I don’t believe in their cause. They’ll get themselves and you killed. The way they do things is suicide.”

She couldn’t argue. She’d seen too many teammates die to deny it. “Then what do we do?”

He shrugged in defeat. “I don’t know.”

Neither mentioned hiding. They felt the weight of responsibility that came with their unparalleled power. She frowned, contemplating what their next move should be. “Ok, let’s think history. Mutants aren’t the first repressed people. Peaceful protests got us mutants rights.”

“That’s hilarious, Lauren.”

He's right. It was naive. She sighed with exasperation, “We need a revolution.“

“How do you start a revolution?”

“Dump tea in the harbor? I don’t know. I suck at history.”

He laughed hard enough that his abdominal muscles ached and his face hurt. She joined in, his laughter contagious. She rolled on top of him, still completely naked. Heat slithered over her body as she felt every inch of him underneath her. Andy is not so little anymore and she can fully appreciate that now. She grinned. “It’s been forever since you laughed like that.”

He slid his hand down the curve of her side, savoring the soft skin, and drew up to kiss her. She had just started to get into it when there was a knock at their door.

They scrambled apart, grabbing for their clothes. In the midst of panic, Andy rolled off the bed with a loud thud.

Familiar harmonized voices carried through the door, “When you love birds are done, we need you in the board room. Reeva wants a meeting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, if anyone could like, teach me historical revolutions, that'd be great cause I'm with Lauren on this one. Then again, the Struckers didn't get past a 9th/10th grade level since they became fugitives so they wouldn't really know either hahaha. Maybe they should have snuck into a Hamilton showing lol


	14. Chapter 14

“Folie à plusieurs.”

The Hellfire Club members stood scattered throughout the board room. The only image projected on the large screen was a map with all the major cities marked. The Struckers glanced at one another before refocusing on the Inner Circle leader, Reeva Payge.

She continued, “Since our attempts to negotiate were thwarted by that Sentinel agent, we have to restrategize. What better way to destabilize a country than via mass hysteria? If we incentivize riots in the streets, we can overwhelm the Sentinels and begin a coup. And once there’s a vacuum in power, take one guess who will be in position to fill it?”

A knot formed in Lauren’s stomach. She didn’t like where this was going.

Reeva nodded at the remaining two Frosts who went over to open the doors for the girl waiting there. She had shocking, bright ruby skin, long braided black hair, and wide blue eyes. Her almost demonic features sharply contrasted the girly pink dress she wore.

“Meet one of our newest talents, Simone de la Rocha.”

The small girl drew closer, glancing from one person to the next before her gaze settled on Andy. He thought he was imagining things when he saw her smirk at him. But then she smiled, revealing a row of shark-like teeth and that’s when it hit him. The room trembled as the familiar rage and pain boiled under his skin. He could feel his powers on the verge of mass destruction, could taste blood in his mouth.

“Andy?” Lauren grasped his arm, concern blooming in her face.

He focused on her, getting a bit calmer. He didn’t dare speak for fear of losing control.

“She prefers to be called Rage.” The woman in charge clicked her tongue and quietly chastised, “We don’t use our powers on each other, sweetie. We use them on those bad humans that hurt us.”

The girl blinked up innocently at Reeva and confessed, “I like him. He has a lot of anger.”

Sage cut in, “What are you planning to do with her?”

“Turn her into an international star. If you thought what she did now was impressive, you should see what her scream does. People will tear each other apart.” She gestured at the Struckers. “We’ll need something big to have all the cameras pointed at first, something that will capture the world’s attention. Something like the destructive capability of Fenris.”

Lauren loudly protested, “Thousands of people could get hurt. People could get  _killed_.”

“Growing pains,” Reeva dismissed, ice almost visible in her veins.

Andy could sense the danger here, shifting to block most of Lauren from Reeva’s view. Sage’s expression tightened with distress but everyone else remained composed and obviously willing to go along with this. That didn’t stop his sister from shouting, “I’m not doing it!”

“It’s cute that you think you have a choice,” Sophie smirked, eyes glowing sapphire.

Reeva place a hand on Rage’s shoulder like a coveted weapon. “This revolution isn’t going to start itself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clap once for a happy ending, clap twice if you wanna see everything go kaboom >:)


	15. Chapter 15

Their bodies trembled under the strain of resistance, but it was futile. Their joined hands weren’t the source of comfort it had always been, not under these circumstances. Tears slid down Lauren’s cheeks in the only form of free expression she was allowed.

Rage and Fade waited outside for the right moment to act.

They stood at the bottom of a skyscraper, the sunset coloring everything an ominous scarlet around them. People slowly poured out of the building to beat the rush hour home, but it will be too late for the dozens remaining.

Their eyes were locked on one another. Lauren could read the regret on his face as much as he could see her sorrow. The Frost sisters’ voices echoed in their ears, “ _Now_.”

Neither could stop it. They couldn’t stop the push into Fenris or the blinding white light that blasted from them. In moments everything disintegrated. People didn’t have a chance to scream, to feel fear or understanding. Fenris consumed and consumed and consumed.

Lauren fell to her knees, a broken girl now drenched in the blood of innocents. Andy remained upright in a distant daze. They didn’t let go of each other’s hands.

Just as predicted, it only took minutes before helicopters and reporters were on top of them. The whole world tuned in to see the tragic attack. Andy tugged at his sister to pull away. They had to escape before arrest or worse.

On television screens across the nation, Reeva Page cut in. She sat in front of a plain white wall, composed and regal. “We interrupt this live broadcast momentarily to say this: we will no longer live in the shadows. Mutants, we are the next evolutionary step, the Homo _superiors_. For too long we have allowed the humans to shackle us, marginalize us, tear us apart. It is our time to take our rightful place, not  _below_  but  **above**  the masses. This is a mere demonstration of what each of us is capable of. So  **rise**. Join your brothers and sisters in the revolution.”

Reeva cut out and it returned to the live feed circling around the rubble. It was chaos. People running from and towards the scene to either escape or assist. Cries and fears rang out. Thick white cement dust clouded the area, giving it an unnatural feel. 

A shrill scream pierced through all of it.

Everyone within the vicinity covered their ears in visible agony, reporters dropping their microphones but the scream didn’t stop. It rang out through every live mic, reached all the television screens that are tuned in, infected everyone.

The Struckers gained some distance by then but still heard Rage’s scream. Andy stopped in his tracks to grasp his head. Blood dripped from his ears. It hurt, a horrible, throbbing pain, until the pain dissipated to give way to powerful, blinding anger. Rage. The street around them shook, cracking and breaking. Yells clawed from his throat and extended out through his destructive powers.

Lauren grit her teeth, trying to reign in her own anger. “Andy,” she hissed, grasping at his arm. “Andy, stop.” 

Shots fired out, one nearly hit them. The older Strucker instinctively put up a shield bubble. People flooded the streets, both mutants and non alike. Fights erupted in the mayhem. Glass windows shattered as they were broken into. It was lawless insanity. The trigger-happy man kept firing at her shield. “Die, muties!”

“ _Andy_ ,” she begged. She was torn between fighting the scream effects, keeping her shield up, and calming her brother. He couldn’t see her. His mossy green eyes were blinded with all the anger that had been pent up inside. 

The pavement underneath the assailant crumbled and swallowed him with a final cry. She didn’t have the strength left to process what happened . She looked back at her brother. He panted with unending emotion, readying himself for another exertion. She grasped his face with both her hands and forced him to look down at her. Her voice was a whisper, nearly drowned by all the bedlam that surrounded them. “Look at me.”

Their world narrowed to just them. His breath slowed as they neared closer.

The moment was over when a glass bottle hit the back of her head. She crumpled to the ground. Andy glanced around, ready to take down whoever hurt her. He didn’t get the chance. Riot Control officers marched forward in a line, mowing down anyone that got in their way. Andy was knocked down by one of their body-sized shields. He quickly moved to protect Lauren from the stomping soldiers. He cringed from the pain, resigned to what was likely a broken rib. 

He pulled back and saw the tears streaming down her face. He leaned in to ask, “Are you ok?”

She slowly opened her dark eyes that contrasted her light complexion. “I don’t know.”

He nodded in understanding before closing the gap to kiss her. It was sweet, comforting, a whisper between lips. Her hand reached up to cup the back of his neck to pull him in for a deeper, open-mouthed kiss. Their legs tangled as they held one another closer. They clung to this unbreakable bond, the currents that ran in harmony.

Their kiss was captured by a photographer on the scene. Their faces were hidden but anyone who knew them would recognize them.

Lauren stroked her thumb against his skin. “We need to get out of here. It’s only going to get worse.”

“We have to stop Reeva. If she’s this bad now, can you imagine her as the next American dictator?”

They struggled to get up with their respective injuries. Andy leaned on his sister for support. The area was left in shambles, seemingly post apocalyptic. They had a world to fix; one they helped break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was a lot of fun to write. that kiss is going to be important soon. let me know what you guys think :)
> 
> btw some inspiration for this chap was this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aI-MkizF3QM


	16. Chapter 16

The only good thing to come out of the chaos was how easy it was to steal a car. In their drive to headquarters, they discussed all the security measures in place before they reached Reeva. Luckily, the Frost sisters were still out of the way. Their mission had been to protect Rage as she continued the madness. But that still left Sage, William, and a handful of other mutants left at the base. While it would be easiest to destroy the entire base with Reeva in it, they didn’t want to hurt the still comatose Polaris or Sage.

All they could really conclude was they had to storm the place and hope no one suspects their true intentions until it was too late.

Then they take down the Inner Circle leader.

“Do you know what she’s capable of?” Lauren asked as they approached the side entrance. “Her powers? Weaknesses?”

“Honestly?” He glanced nervously from his sister to the door. “I have no idea.” Reeva was always the talking figurehead. He’d never once seen her demonstrate her mutation.

She interlaced their fingers. “We can take her on. Together.”

“Always.” He offered her a small smile.

They steeled themselves as they entered with the correct code. The door swung open to reveal their favorite hacker.

Sage stood with her arms crossed. “I saw you two approaching a mile away. Surveillance, remember?”

Lauren covered smoothly, “We’re back to rest. Andy got hurt.”

Sage nodded in slow and even motion of a woman who knows a lie when she hears one. She let them pass.

As they limped down the hall, Sage quietly called to them, “She’s not in her office. She’s in the media room with William.” She hesitated, visibly torn, “For William…”

Sage and William had been a couple for a while now. She was concerned for him, but obviously prioritized the greater good. Her brilliant eyes squeezed closed. “Do what you have to.”

The Struckers didn’t say anything further. They headed in the corrected direction. The rest of the way was relatively clear. The two mutants that saw them didn’t question their presence.

When they reached the final double doors, they glanced to one another. Andy whispered, “Let’s go in Rambo style. Guns blazing.”

“We don’t kill William unless we have to.”

He groaned, “Fine. But if he tries to kill us, I’m saying I told you so.”

They burst through the doors. They took a second to evaluate the scene. The two Inner Circle leaders were seated watching riots they orchestrated on the large monitor.

Reeva raised a brow. “Children. Didn’t expect you back.”

The Struckers glanced between each other. Lauren thrust William into the back wall with a shield as Reeva opened her mouth. Andy tried to knock her down but it was too late. Her song pierced their ears, bringing them to their knees. They clutched at their ears, unable to summon their powers anymore.

Reeva didn’t relent. She marched forward closer to the siblings, her song rising in octave. They cried out in excruciating pain.

“Stop!” Lauren screeched. Her vision was fading fast as she saw mirrored fear in Andy’s eyes. They’ll die like this.

Suddenly, the song stopped.

Gasping for air and clarity, they looked up to see Reeva, mouth still wide open but silent. The woman’s tall and indomitable stance disappeared as she fell forward, revealing a steel rod in her back.

Blood soaked her expensive white blouse, before dribbling onto the hardwood floor.

William was still unconscious from the hit. Then who…

“Next time you plan on murdering someone stronger than you, actually use your powers and blow up the entire building.”

Her voice was low and hoarse from disuse. Polaris rolled into the room in a wheelchair, still wearing a hospital robe. Deep, angry scars traced half her face and much of her visible skin but she looked much better than her comatose state.

Andy grinned. “We knew you’d save us.” He kept to his feet to eagerly embrace his longtime mentor.

“Lorna, I can’t believe you’re awake,” Lauren exclaimed before pulling her into a gentle hug too. “It’s been weeks. We were scared that you…”

“The little bitch’s scream woke me up. You know how pissed I am? I wake up and Reeva thinks she can just take over the world.” That made sense. Lorna’s fury was legendary. “I’m ending this. The city bled enough. We all have.”

Lauren peeked at the still unconscious William. “We’ll put him in a cell. Find out where his loyalty is. But in the meantime, I think you just became sole Queen of the Hellfire Club.”

Andy quipped, “All hail.”

Polaris nodded. “You’re right. And as Queen, I’m making you both knights. I trust you more than the Frosts anyway. Tell me what the hell I’ve missed.”


	17. Chapter 17

Large, bat-like eyes blinked as the small girl stamped her foot. “I don’t want to!”

“You’re six years old. You don’t get a choice.”

Rage proceeded to fall onto the ground and throw a temper tantrum. She beat her small fists against the cold tiles. “No, no, no!”

Polaris raised a brow, feeling the effect of Rage’s powers. Green magnetism pushed her wheelchair closer. “I really don’t think you want to see me angry. You’re going with the Underground and that’s final. They’ll take care of you and you’ll get to be with other mutants your age.”

“You can’t make me! I’ll run away again!”

Polaris sighed in frustration before she reached down to drag the girl into her lap. She caressed the girl’s long hair soothingly and brushed away the tears on her face. “I get it, ok? But you’ll be able to make new friends that are like you. Reeva should have never used you like she had. You’re still growing up and you’ll be with people who care about you. And if you ever need someone to talk to, you can call me, ok?”

Rage seemed to ponder that, seemingly consoled. “Ok.”

She sent the girl away until the Underground members arrive. The Struckers lingered on the other side of the room, silently apprehensive for the reunion with their parents. They’d obviously decided to keep their affair a secret but they had difficultly maintaining space between each other.

The Underground leadership followed the Frosts through the double doors. All the familiar faces were present. It was time for the arranged peace talks.

Marcos gasped at seeing her like this after all this time. She was wheelchair bound with visible facial scars peeking out from her father’s telepath-proof helmet. She avoided his gaze, commanding the room’s attention.

Polaris started, “Reeva is dead. I killed her. I didn’t approve of what she did but I’m going to make things right. I’m ending any kind of war with you all.”

Marcos stepped forward before falling to his knees in front of her. He grasped her hands with his. “Lorna, all I ever wanted is to be with you and our baby girl. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you, baby.”

Polaris, overcome with emotion, struggled to keep an even expression. She knew Marcos would be torn apart by his conscience if he joined Hellfire. It’s why she never allowed him to. “We shouldn’t fight each other. We all want the same thing, in different ways.”

John Proudstar spoke up, “We don’t agree with what you’ve been doing. It’s cruel. We can’t just stand by.”

“I’m not changing my mind. We do what we have to, to change the world. But I can say we’ll try to be more humane. We can be a good team if we all compromised.”

Clarice joined in, “It’s better to be friends. I miss being your friend, Lorna. Plus, when things finally calmed down after the New Dawn Riots, people on both sides were buzzing about needing peace. There was more good than bad press when people were forced to see how bad the prejudice was.”

New Dawn Riots was the media hashtag for the nationwide insanity. The Hellfire watched avidly as mutant rights were finally brought to attention.

Caitlin pushed to the front of the group. “I want my kids back. Andy, Lauren, come home. You belong home.”

The Strucker siblings glanced at one another, knowing full well why they can never go home. Neither had a chance to respond when Reed threw the newspaper at their feet.

His face red with fury, Reed hissed, “You made the front page. That’s you, isn’t it?”

The giant black and white picture stared at them in accusation with the title ‘Make Love, Not War: the Kiss Protest’.

The room fell silent in shock as everyone slowly identified the lovers in the picture. Lauren’s face broke with guilt and fear.

Andy jumped in front of Lauren, shielding her from his parents’ eyes. “Yeah. That’s me, kissing her. You don’t get a say in what we do.”

Caitlin blanched. “Andy, how could you? Do you know how wrong that is?”

Of course, all the blame fell on Andy. His sister was good, immaculate and perfect. He was obviously the bad, troubled son that corrupted her.

“Not that you would ever understand, but we love each other.”

Reed stormed forward, “How could you touch her like that!” Their father threw a fist, catching Andy square in the jaw.

Andy reeled back from the hit. He could taste the blood on his tongue. He stared the man dead in the eyes as a bloodied grin slowly, slowly spread on his face.

“I did a lot more than just touch her.”

There was a glint of pride and spite in his voice, a dare neatly wrapped up. Someone gasped, probably Caitlin.

Reed grabbed him by the front of his shirt. His arms lit up like a fire log, burning through the flimsy material in a second. Reed threw him down to the ground with a furious cry, drawing his leg back to kick him. Before he could, Lauren pushed their father away with a shield of bubbles. She shrieked, “Stop!”

She rushed to her brother’s side, hands running over his back as she helped him up. She gathered her courage to stand up to her parents. “It’s not his fault. I made that decision too. And I’m sorry, but no one has any idea what we feel except us! We belong together!”

It was painful to see the disgust and disappointment as the child that always strove to make them proud. She decided it didn’t matter. What mattered was Andy.

Polaris didn’t seem surprised. She was likely informed of their affairs by the currently smirking Frost sisters. The rest of the room remained in silent shock. The Queen cleared her throat. “Does everyone feel better now? Fenris, you still have your place here. You’re both adults. Your business is yours.”

Reed pulled back to hold a distraught Caitlin, though he was still visibly trembling with his rage.

Lauren gently tugged at Andy for escape. They’re done with this meeting. Their relationship with their parents will never fully recover after that.

They didn’t get very far down the hall when Lauren stopped. Tears streaming down her face, she paused to inspect Andy. Choked with sorrow, she noted the second degree burns on his chest. “I can’t believe he hurt you like that. He was about to seriously beat you and you were going to let him.”

“It’s nothing,” he shrugged, cupping her full face to catch her tears.

“They hate us,” she started sobbing in earnest. It hurt for her to say that. All those times she worked hard to get honors in school, joined extracurricular activities, did her chores, and just tried so hard to please her parents are all in vain. The golden child was golden no more.

She buried her face into his chest as the sobs racked her body. He held her close, hand on the back of her head.

“I don’t care,” he announced.

She pulled away to look up at him. He fiercely repeated, “I don’t care. I don’t fucking care about anyone but you.”

She leaned up on her tiptoes to reach his lips.

Back in the room, as Polaris tried to reign in the meeting from all the turmoil, Sophie and Phoebe mocked the Strucker parents.

“Take one guess-“

“-what they’re doing-“

In harmony, they finished with a laugh, “-right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahaha, in case it's not obvious I'm not a fan of the Strucker parents. also I love mama!Polaris
> 
> anyway, here's a chap for the mini drought. comment below ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Andy’s back hit the bed as she climbed on top of him. The air was alive around them. In how right this felt, light glimmered from every place they touched. She traced along the burns on his shirt until she reached the bottom of it. Their mouths devoured one another, desperate for more and more and more. It took great restraint to break the deep kiss to remove his shirt.

She dragged her hands down his sturdy, filled out chest to reach for his belt. It was a race to get naked as quickly as possible while he tried to tug her jeans down. The denim only reached halfway down her thighs when he rolled them over so he caged her with his body.

He slid a hand up her shirt to cup one of her breasts. She gasped under his lips and he took the moment to drink deeper from her mouth. He trailed his full, soft lips down her jaw and into the sensitive points on her neck. She wiggled instinctively when he reached underneath her bra. She struggled to kick her jeans down so she could wrap her legs around him and cursed when she couldn’t.

A smirk on his face, he crawled down her body. As he went down, he slid her shirt up to reveal her bare, flat navel. He gave a small lick and her muscles spasmed under his tongue. She pulled her shirt off the rest of the way, discarding it to the side. He nipped and sucked his way to the top of her sky blue panties, earning her breathy cries. He gave one last kiss to the sensitive skin above her womb and drew her panties down along with her jeans.

His hand slipped between her thighs and she gave a small moan. He gave a sweet kiss to each inner thigh before putting his mouth where she was already dripping.

“Andy!” she gasped.

Her thighs became earmuffs as they squeezed around him in reaction. Not that he minded. He was hyper focused on the way she tasted, smelled, cried for him. His Lauren. She came hard when he added a finger inside her, teasing where she was weakest. He helped her through the orgasm, elongating it, and only pulled his mouth away when she finished.

She was panting hard when he returned to her. She tangled her hand in his bleached blonde hair and pulled him in for a heavy kiss. As she tasted herself, she reached for his hard cock. She shifted her hips so his tip rubbed against her wet entrance. He groaned, hips canting forward automatically. He grasped her hand with one and her thigh with the other hand. He pushed her thighs even wider apart, hooking her leg around his waist. Her eyes were wild with love and lust.

“Lauren, you’re mine. You’ll always be mine and I’ll always be yours.”

She nodded, “I’m yours, always.”

He teased her entrance, sending electricity up his spine. “You’re mine.”

He finally thrust forward, burying himself inch by inch inside her and her eyes rolled back. Her nails bit into his shoulders as she clung to him from the feeling of fullness, of wholeness. Her walls adjusted around him but she was still incredibly tight.

Their sounds echoed in the room, graphic in their breathy cries and wet squelches. Light radiated from them, sunbeams from every touch. They were so consumed in each other, lost to anything else. He grew more aggressive, pounding with greater force that dragged cries from her throat. Her heels dug into his back, begging for more pressure while he hit something deep inside her.

Her eyes grew wide, lashes fluttering, as she came closer to a promising orgasm. He grabbed her chin to keep their gazes locked. He wanted to watch her. He whispered, “Come for me.” 

Her plump lips parted in silent scream as she did. He could feel her physically, and on an entire other level, and he couldn’t resist spilling inside her. She gripped him close as they slowly came down. Their heavy panting was in sync as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

“I love you,” she exhaled softly.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's it, that's the whole chapter. just pure unadulterated smut. hope you enjoyed 8)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One year later.

The scene was bleak, familiar, painful.

“We were so young,” he lamented, sorrow laced in his voice. “We were _too_ young.”

Too young. Much too young for the horrors of their world. Lauren turned around slowly to find her brother standing behind her. He evaluated the scene with sad eyes. The bent shower poles protruded in their misshapen forms. The walls, floors, ceiling, all cracked and broken. This was where it all started years ago. It feels simultaneously a lifetime ago and as if it had just happened.

Two soft spotlights shone on them, the only light in otherwise darkness. She shook her head, “It wasn’t your fault. Those bullies…”

“I still hate them but not for the same reasons. I don’t hate them for what they did to me, how they humiliated and hurt me, not anymore. I hate them for what they did to _us_. I’d take a hundred broken bones if it meant we could still live in our own house. If I didn’t ruin your life.” He lay a hand on the jagged broken metal. “With us – the world will hate us even more. Including mom and dad—”

Lauren grasped his face with both hands. He’d grown so much since then, but now, he looked like the ghost of his former self: a scared little boy. She whispered, “I choose you. I’d choose you over any other life.” They were victims of circumstance. Maybe in another world, they could have led normal lives, but in this one, they would at least have each other.

He cupped her hand with his, dropping a kiss to the inside of her palm.

She stirred awake at the feel of his finger tracing her palm. Tilting her head to look at him, she softly asked, “Did you—?”

He spooned her closer, her naked back to his bare chest. “I was there too. Like those times when we were apart.”

She felt safe with him wrapped around her like that. “It’s been, what, four years since that day?”

He nodded, his lips in her golden hair. “I was alone at first. You came into my dream.”

“I felt like you needed me.” She turned around in his arms, so she was millimeters from his face. “If things didn’t happen how they did, I’d still be living a lie. I was terrified of who I was, _what_ I was.”

Their eyes were locked, and she was drowning in the beauty of his. She quietly confessed, “One time, I went to a party at Emma’s. I was drinking and dancing and then I felt someone grab me. He was strong, and I couldn’t get away. I was so scared,” her voice broke as his arms tightened around her as if to shield her from the memory, “I broke the windows with my powers and he backed off. After that, when dad came to pick me up, I wanted to tell him what happened. But then he said…”

Andy could imagine exactly what their father had said in his anti-mutant stance. He wiped at her stray tears as she continued, “I’m happy with how things happened. I’m free because of you. I’m happy with you.”

“I’ll never let that happen to you again,” he promised with fierce passion.

She clung to him as she kissed him, aggressive in her claim of him. He stole her breath with the eagerness of his response. Her entire body feels hot from the full skin-on-skin contact. Lauren climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. She reached down for his cock, finding it quickly hardening in her hand. She was still wet from their long night’s activities. They moaned in unison as her hips grind against his. “Fuck,” he hisses.

His hands anchor her as she sits up. Her golden waves fall like a curtain around them and all he can see her beautiful face and body. Her hands plant on his firm, muscled chest for leverage as she rolls her hips more firmly against him. His cock teases at her entrance and she tosses her head back in sharp reaction, exposing her throat to him. He smoothly sits up, propped on his elbows, to launch an attack on it. He sucks on a particular spot that makes her gasp.

She pushes him back down and it’s all he can do not to laugh. “Bossy,” he teasingly accuses with a smirk. She rolls her eyes with a smile. She firmly grasps his thick cock to align it with her entrance. The muscles in his abs flexed as he watched her sink down on him inch by inch. Her plump lips parted in silent pleasure when she finally filled all the way. He felt deeper this way. She experimentally raised her hips a few inches, only to sink back down. A strangled sound clawed from his throat.

Lauren slowly found her rhythm, picking up speed and friction. Her perky breasts bounced teasingly with every rise and fall. He couldn’t resist. He carefully traces up the scars on her torso to grasp her breasts in each hand. She digs her nails into his chest, clawing up to his shoulders as she feels herself coil tighter. Andy grabbed her ass for leverage to thrust up into her. She gasped, eyes flying open. In the shock, she came, walls clenching and unclenching around his cock. Her body shuddered in its release, but he continued, drawing it out further, until he can’t hold back anymore and comes inside her. He’ll never forget her face as she came.

She collapses on top of him, breasts pressing flat against his chest. They pant as they come down. Her lips drink deep from his before she rests her head on his shoulder.

“At some point, we have to leave this bed,” she says with a quiet laugh.

He winds his arms around her, holding her closer. “Not yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just a feel good chap after everything
> 
> leave a comment ;]


End file.
